Company specific, brand specific or even store specific credit accounts provide significant value to both consumer and provider. By issuing a store specific credit account, the provider is able to tailor rewards offers, provide loyalty discounts and maintain consumer brand loyalty. Similarly, the consumer receives the perks from the reward offers and the loyalty discounts. In addition, a user receiving the rewards and discounts will often recommend the credit account to friends via word of mouth, social networks, internet rating sites, and the like.